911: This is an Emergency - Match Made in Heaven
by Byakuran
Summary: A person as grumpy and reserved as Midorima Shintarō who feels no need to fool around doesn't seem like a fun person to be around and even when Takao tries to persuade him to do something fun it's hopeless, until one day Takao decides to play a little prank on Midorima with the help of one of his friends, causing the shooting guard's world to slowly turn upside down, Midorima x OC
1. Star Signs and Blood Types

"Ya, can I ask you something?" I mumbled as I pulled my lollipop out of my mouth and stepped with these words closer towards Midorima's desk, whereupon the green haired simply looked up at me, eyebrows slightly narrowed, with a mixture of confusion and a little distrust.

"What is that thing?" I continued, nodding in the direction of the huge cardboard stand-up of some blonde anime girl with two dumplings on her head, wearing a pretty short sailor uniform, placed right next to his desk.

"Obviously you are not familiar with Oha Asa's horoscopes." He began, readjusting his glasses. "It's my lucky item for the day, nanodayo." the male added, as I let my gaze wander between him and his otaku merchandise, before I suddenly snapped my fingers like the enlightenment came upon me and a smile spread across my face.

"Cancer!" I exclaimed, while pointing at him with my lollipop, whereupon Midorima's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately jumped up from his seat. "H-How did you know, nanodayo!?" he asked confused as I simply shrugged with my shoulders, sticking the candy back in my mouth.

"Don't know. You simply seem like one." I said with a big grin on my face, ready to turn around and walk back to my desk, as I suddenly stopped midway and looked back at the green haired and scanning him from head to toes.

"Blood Type B." I added, as Midorima stared at me with widened eyes, trying to keep his jaw from dropping, while I simply winked at him by the sight of his helpless puzzled expression and then finally walked back to my desk, plopping down on my seat and taking my phone out of my pocket, opening the new text message I just got.

 _ **Takao Kazunari:**_ _Emiru-chan! Did it work~?_ , Takao's message read, as my lips curled into a smile.

 _ **You:**_ _Yes~! You should have seen his face, Kazunari!_ , I texted back and as soon as my message got sent, Takao's loud laughter from the hallway already reached my ears, as I had to try my best not to start giggling myself, which was pretty hard since the point guards laughter was beyond infectious to me.

"Oi, Shin-chaaan~!" the black haired yelled as soon as he stepped over the threshold and entered the classroom, but the addressed did not even realize that Takao was talking to him, whereupon the point guards smile turned into a frown.

"Ne, Shin-chaan! I'm talking to you!" Takao said with a small sigh as he threw his backpack on his seat which was right next to the shooting guard - judging from the fact that Takao was in the basketball team, you would believe he wouldn't miss such a throw, but he did - and instead of landing on the desk, his backpack kicked over the cardboard stand-up and then fell on the ground next to it.

"My lucky item!" the green haired yelled in shock as it fell on the ground, before giving Takao a sharp look, causing the other male to immediately freeze.

"Takao!" Midorima grumbled, as the point guard hurriedly turned around, hoping to escape the wrath of his team member, but before he could even try to put his plan into action, the green haired grabbed him by his school uniform and stopped the point guard from doing so.

"H-Hehe.. Sorry, Shin-chan..!" Takao apologized with a helpless smile on his face, as I watched this whole scene and quickly opened my phone again, typing a new message.

 _ **You:**_ _Kazunari, don't die out there!_


	2. Know-it-alls and Love Fortunes

Just like always class went by pretty fast and without any special occurrences, asides from the fact that Takao forgot to put his phone on silent again and it went off right in the middle of class as he received another message from me, whereupon the teacher simply sighed - probably getting exhausted from this happening basically every day - and continued with his lesson.

"Shin-chan! Let's go to the convenience store!" Takao suggested in a silvery voice, probably hoping that Midorima would finally forgive him for throwing his lucky item to the ground, but in vain, as instead of answering the green haired simply averted his gaze from his team mate, causing our eyes to meet for a short moment, whereupon a grin spread across my face and the shooting guard's eyebrows immediately narrowed.

"Kurihara!" he shouted loudly as he jumped up from his seat once again and walked over to me, leaving a confused Takao behind. "Oh? So you do know my name." I smiled, turning around towards Midorima as he finally stopped right in front of me, waiting for him to start talking.

"How did you know that my star sign is Cancer and my blood type, type B, nanodayo?!" he asked me, whereupon I only raised an eyebrow at this question. _Did he really spend all this time wondering about a possible answer to this question?_

"Hmm, I didn't know." I finally said, "But judging from your reaction I was correct, wasn't I?" I added, as Midorima opened his mouth but then hurriedly closed it again and looked away, readjusting his glasses, as he probably couldn't think of anything to say in reply.

"Ah-, Shin-chan!" Takao suddenly exclaimed as he saw his team members expression and walked over, putting an arm around him. "Did you know that Emiru-chan is like a fortune teller?" the point guard asked, while Midorima simply gave him a slightly irritated look.

"Takao, what are you talking about, nanodayo?" he asked. "Emiru-chan can tell you all about yourself, simply by looking at your palm of your hand!" the black haired said, before giving me a wink, as the shadow of a smirk appeared on my lips.

"Wanna find out if it's true, lover boy?" I questioned, causing Midorima's eyes to widen by the sound of my nickname for him, while Takao started cackling loudly, holding his stomach from laughing so much. "Shut up, Takao!" Midorima growled, before than sitting down on the chair in front of me, stretching out his hand. "F-Fine, do it, nanodayo."

"Alright, alright, work your magic, Emiru-chan." the point guard said, dashing a tear from his eye as he finally calmed down, whereupon I simply nodded at him and then grabbed Midorima's arm, contemplating the palm of his hand.

"Hmm, your birthday is on July 7th and your star sign is Cancer." I began, while green haired simply sat there quietly asides from looking quiet a little tense, and Takao had a hard time keeping himself from cracking up again.

"Hmm, you got scratched by a cat once and now you are scared of them." I continued as the shooting guard immediately pulled his hand back. "I'm not scared of cats, nanodayo!" He riposted. "You hate them, same thing." I corrected myself shrugging, whereupon Midorima humphed.

"You suck at cooking."

"Well, that's not-"

"And you got a strange taste and apparently love canned red bean soup."

"..."

It went on like this for approximately five minutes, in which Midorima became more and more puzzled, wondering how I could possibly know this, while Takao kept laughing up his sleeve.

" _Arara_?" I suddenly began as the shooting guards eyes widened.

"W-What is it, nanodayo?" he asked. "I see you are into older women?" I said, looking up to the green haired with my head slightly tilted forward, as his cheeks immediately flushed in a slight pink tone and he hurriedly averted his gaze, readjusting his glasses.

"My, my, I also see that you will meet the love of your life very soon-" I began again, but before I could even finish my sentence Takao burst out laughing and fell with a crash on the floor, pointing with his finger at the probably 60+ years old lunch lady that just entered the class room to talk to our teacher.

"S-Shut up, Takao!" Midorima yelled, jumping up from his seat, while I hid my face behind my hands, trying to stop myself from crackling.

" _The love of your life_ -" the black haired repeated snorting, as Midorima's gaze wandered between us, looking half annoyed, half just as desperately confused as he was before.

 _God, I'm going to hell for this._


	3. Pocari Sweat and Red Bean Soup

"Emiru-chaaan!" Takao's loud silvery voice shouted, as soon as he walked into the gymnasium, noticing me sitting in the first row of the stand, waiting for class to start. "Osu!" I simply replied, mouth stuffed with bubblegum, whereupon the black haired plopped down right next to me.

"Ne, is Midorima still mad at you?" I asked, since the green haired wasn't anywhere around him like usually, as a loud sigh escaped Takao's lips. "Yes! Ah~, Shin-chan is such a tsundere! He still isn't talking to me!" the point guard exclaimed with a pout, while I simply observed his expression before I inconspicuously pulled an ice cold can of Pocari Sweat and pressed it against his arm, causing the male to immediately flinch away from the cold, jumping up from the shock of the sudden contact.

"O-Oi! Why did you do that!?" he yelled with a small pout, while I simply blew a bubblegum bubble and popped it between my lips. "Because." was my smart reply, as I handed him the canned drink and the male immediately started looking around his pockets for some coins.

"Drop it. I'm not gonna miss those 120 Yen anyway." I simply said with a smile, placing the canned drink on the bench next to me, whereupon Takao immediately wrapped his arm around me. "Thank you! Emiru-chan!" He exclaimed loudly with that typical grin of his on his face, as I giggling tried to push the point guard away from me, right in the same moment as the school bell rang, announcing the end of the break and Midorima walked into the gymnasium allowing me to break out of Takao's now loosened grip, shouting laughingly "I'm saved!"

"Ah, Shin-chan! You aren't still mad at me are you?" the point guard asked, turning around to him but instead of a reply, Midorima simply ignored the black haired as he walked past him and sat down three seats behind us.

"I think that means he is still mad." I mumbled to Takao, holding a hand in front of my mouth like if I was whispering some big secret in his ear. "I know that!" the point guard replied with puffed up cheeks, as a giggle escaped my lips, before I grabbed the small white plastic bag from the convenience store next to me and walked over to the green haired, squatting down right in front of him, staring at him with a emphatic look in my eyes.

"W-What do you want, nanodayo?" Midorima finally asked, after he was probably no longer able to stand the silence, whereupon I pulled two cans out of the white plastic bag and handed them to him. "We" I began, nodding into Takao's direction, "want to apologize." I simply said, as Midorima looked down at the canned red bean soup and Pocari Sweat I bought him.

"We didn't know which one you would like more, but since we have gym class right now and you got basketball training after school anyways, I figured we should get you some sports drink as well." I continued, before reaching my hand out to him, waiting for him to accept the apology.

"Fine, nanodayo." the shooting guard finally replied after a period of silence, readjusting his glasses, whereupon Takao immediately wrapped his arm around Midorima's shoulder. "Thank you, Shin-chan!" he exclaimed loudly, with a big smile plastered on his face, before winking at me."S..Shut up Takao!"


End file.
